Only at Midnight
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Adam and Trini meet in the park at midnight to talk.


Only at Midnight

Adam Park jogged quickly toward the Angel Grove Park.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this," he muttered quietly in tune with his falling feet. The _this_ that he was talking about was meeting Trini Kwan at the swing sets. Adam and his friends had first met the power rangers three weeks ago and since then, every night at midnight, he and Trini met and talked for hours. What he didn't understand was that why with the light of day, neither of them mentioned it.

I know why I'm still doing it. He laughed softly. It's because I think she's gorgeous. If I'd never taken that first walk through the park, I'd never know that she goes there to think, and I'd never be talking to her now.

She was the only one who knew about his desire to be a lawyer and that he was bisexual. He was the only one who knew that she had applied to be a Student Delegate to go to Switzerland. Not that she doesn't love being a Power Ranger, but she had given up so much to be one, that she wanted to try for something different. He understood and told her that. She's risking her life, defending the city, but she's only 17. She's allowed to follow dreams of her own. He's also the only one who knew that she had a crush on Zack, who never noticed her.

He came around the corner and Trini was sitting on the swing, holding her head with her head.

"Trini?" He asked worriedly.

Her head came up slowly until he could see the tears sliding down her cheeks. He was beside her quickly and he pulled her up until he could hold her in his arms. She wrapped herself around him and he could feel her trembling in his arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" He stroked her hair gently.

"I received a letter approving my application to be a delegate. I'm moving to Switzerland." Her voice shook slightly

He was confused "But I thought you wanted to go to Switzerland. Is it because now it's a reality that you're so upset?"

"No! Well, maybe part of it but most of it's because I have to leave you." This time her voice didn't shake and her body was rigid.

He was stunned. He knew the reason that he kept coming to meet her every night but he had never imagined that she had felt the same. He grasped her hips and pulled her away from him slightly. She stared at him, defiantly. "I know we had agreed that we were friends, but I'm not leaving without telling you this."

"I feel the same." His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest when he saw the look in her eyes. It looked like love.

She launched herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before he knew it, one hand was holding her against him and the other was under her shirt, caressing the skin of her back. Their mouths were locked, lips and tongues dueling for control. They sank down together on the grass and then they were both lost in each other and the moment.

* * *

Three days later, Adam stared into Trini's eyes as the power transfer occurred. Along with Trini, Jason and Zack had also been chosen to be delegates and Adam, Rocky, and Aisha had been chosen to take their place on the team. 

This was it for them. They had met the last three nights at midnight, still talking and then making love and of course, not talking about it in the light of day. Right after the transfer, Tommy, Kim and Billy were heading to the airport with Trini, Zack, and Jason so they could leave for Switzerland. Adam and Trini had said everything they needed to say to each other, but Adam was going to miss her. Besides Rocky and Aisha, Trini was the best friend that he'd ever had.

He quickly said goodbye to Jason and Zack and then was standing next to Trini. Her eyes were filled with tears and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I'll never forget our time together and I'm grateful that I met you. Midnight is our time."

"I'll never forget you either, Adam. Write to me. I'm glad we've met." She glanced at everybody else and shrugged slightly. He was confused until she pressed herself up against him and brought her mouth up to his. They kissed furiously while hearing their friends mumbling in the background. When they came apart, Zack blurted out, "How long's that been going on?"

"Don't worry about it," Trini said quitely. "We should go."

He watched her leave his life but he couldn't help but think that he would always be grateful for the night that he couldn't sleep and brought him out into the park so he could be with Trini no matter how short the time was.


End file.
